Operation "Halo Lift": Nimbus 16 Rescue.
Operation “Halo Lift” Mission Status: ACTIVE Primary Mission: To rescue and recover survivors of USS Faraday from planet Nimbus 16. Secondary Mission: To investigate the attack upon USS Faraday. Deployed Mission Commander: Admiral Kenneth Travan Assets Involved: 'Deployed from New Romulus: ' * 3rd SAR Squadron, “Halo Flight” - 4 Danube Class Runabouts configured for CSAR evac. * Romulan Republic Escort Patrol 7.2, “Angel 1” and “Angel 2” - 2 Dhelan class Warbirds 'Deployed from Remora Station: ' * USS Challenger , NCC- 93689-B. Odyssey Class, Admiral Travan commanding. :: - Attached: Lt. Aurora DeLaRosa with Remora station Medical Teams 3 & 6 * USS Mako , NCC-99042-E. Defiant Class (Refit), Captain Sarvok commanding. 'On Alert to Deploy: ' * USS Norman Bethune , NX-92983. Vesta Class, Captain Erroll Nikolicai commanding Mission Briefing: (8th ETF Forum Link Here ) On SD: 91229.87 (Aug 16, 2013) USS Faraday, attached to New Romulus Support Mission, was en route to Romulan re-settlement colony Sierra 117 responding to a distress call (Origin of Call's validity unknown at this time, possible fake?) when attacked by an unknown sized force of Orion Syndicate Vessels (Ship designs and power signatures consistent with Orion design, two ships confirmed to be known vessels operated by the Orion Syndicate) USS Faraday was disabled and then boarded, details are unknown save for an automated emergency transmission indicating the Faraday's self destruct had been activated (Signal picked up by listening relay station 12390 and intercepted by the Republic.) Command Codes indicate an ordered evacuation, prior to a 2 minute destruct countdown. It is unknown of hostile boarding parties were still attempting to seize control of the ship, or had taken control of the ship at the time of the Auto Destruct enable. No further transmission are known to have been received at this time from USS Faraday prior to destruction. SD: 91230.09, Transmission was received directed to Remora station from Jelea Ajea Vyr (Voice pattern confirmed 94.27% match, high confidence). Message Transcript: : “I know you can see this Remora, your vessel was attacked by a fleet of syndicate ships controlled by Hassan the Undying. I know this may come as a surprise to you that I would freely give out this information. But not all is how it seems on Orion. We arrived after the destruction of your vessel. We picked up and left the survivors with ample supplies on an M class planet... I will send a coded co-ordinates.. We will be in touch...” A coded message was received, and coordinates indicated an arid world in the Nimbus sector, named Nimbus 16. Using the embassy's Command and Control, an attempt was made to establish a comm link with survivors while assets deployed. A brief link was established before being lost, confirming their survival and situation as described by the Vyr. Faraday's Crew indicated they had supplies able to last through 36 more hours, and requested an expedited retrieval. SAR operations were ordered initiated, Admiral Travan taking command, while Admiral Albern oversaw and organized the operation from available resources. Closest available 8th ETF asset was the 3rd SAR squadron attached to the New Romulus Support Mission and was ordered to deploy as the first responders: bringing equipment and supplies to prolong survival time on the planet until the relief force of starships could arrive to undertake the complete evac. Arrangements were made for a Republican Escort to the Crash planet, so that the squadron could deploy without fear of further Syndicate Interdiction. Background Information: USS Faraday '' - D'Kyr Class. Registered to the Federation Science Division as a Medical Response and Research ship, assigned to 8th ETF. Crew complement 300 persons. FSD Vessels are known to transport bio-hazardous materials for research purposes, including samples of suspected biological warfare agents. At the time of loss, Faraday's Cargo Logs indicated she was transporting several bio-hazardous materials, specific manifest unavailable at this time (Security Clearance from FSD required.) ''Jelea Ajea Vyr – Orion, Female. A minor noble within the greater Orion Noble House of Vyr . Known for an erratic personality and a violent blood-lust. Considered to be highly intelligent and loyal to the goals of House Vyr. Approach with Extreme caution. Contact has occurred several times between elements of the 8th ETF and Jelea Vyr: *''Agents believed to be working directly for Jelea Vyr manipulated the Korinth slave auction of Commodore Vaughn J. Albern to ensure sale to agents of the 8th ETF and then to secure egress back to Federation Territory.'' *''Joint operation in an attempt to capture Wanted War Criminal Dr. Krenin Vorpe . Jelea Vyr provided information to 8th ETF upon a new possible Bio-Weapons facility being operated by Vorpe, and requested Federation assistance to shut down the facility, rescue any known captives/test subjects, and to apprehend Dr. Vorpe. USS Osprey (Captain Vaughn J. Albern commanding) was dispatched to Rendezvous with House Vyr Vessel “Bloody Hankie” and the joint operation was conducted. Although Dr. Vorpe unfortunately escaped capture, his facility was destroyed and his test subjects liberated.'' Hassan the Undying – Orion, Male. Suspected to be the second or third in command of the Orion Syndicate, and believe to be operating currently out of the Nimbus Sector. Attempts to infiltrate his organization by Starfleet Intelligence have been unsuccessful. Known information suggests he operates a diverse criminal enterprise with a specialty in providing illicit entertainments focused upon gladiatorial contests. Security Threat Analysis: Starfleet Intelligence considers expansion of Hassan's branch of the Syndicate as a shadow threat to the stability of the Romulan Republic. Possible KDF play at aligning the Republic towards their own interests with both coercion and enticements from Syndicate agents, though there is no direct proof of KDF involvement (however circumstances and outcomes are favorable to KDF interests and detrimental to the Federation's). The very least it's believed the Syndicate is trying to monopolize all criminal and illicit activities under their directive. Mission Progress: SD: 91231.8 (17 Aug, 2013 - Noon): *''3rd SAR Squadron in route to Crash site with Republican Warbird Escort, Relief Starship force organizing and preparing to depart Remora Station.'' *''Remora Station Attempts to Alert USS Norman Bethune to rendezvous with Admiral Travan's Relief Group in Tau Dewa sector, but explosion at Remora Station damages comm systems before complete message is transmitted.'' ''OOC Info: Mission Idea Originator: @mcnammy'' Briefing Author: @Coltrain Category:Active Missions